Automatic teller machines (ATM's) are widely used by banks and like establishments to provide unmanned cash dispensing to customers. Business transactions with ATM's are typically initiated by a customer using actuating keys on the ATM after the customer's identification has been established by means of a magnetic card having a customer's identification number and other pertinent information encoded thereon. ATM's have become extremely popular with banking and other financial institutions and their customers as a quick and convenient method of dispensing cash.
However, for depositing money into a bank, or for paying utilities or like bills at a bank, it is generally necessary for such transactions to be handled by a bank teller during normal business hours. The present invention overcomes this and other problems and provides an article depositing apparatus for the acceptance of both envelopes and single document deposits, which machine can align and duplex single document deposits, sort deposits by kind, apply identification information to each deposit, magnetically scan and read single document deposits, obtain an image of one or both sides of a single document deposit, and the machine being compact and suitable for use with conventional ATM's.